24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 8: 2:00pm-3:00pm
Cole, Arlo, and Chloe make a final attempt to expose the coverup at the UN. Kayla Hassan relays to her mother the information Meredith Reed gave her concerning the people really behind her husband's death. She precedes to confront President Taylor about this allegations and is given disturbing news. After sneaking past the security perimeter, Jack Bauer aims a rifle at someone across the street. Episode guide [[Previously on 24|Previously on 24]] * Meredith Reed hurries to keep up with Jack Bauer and asks who he's looking for; he replies that he needs someone who can supply the names of the conspirators, and asks her to publish the story in case he doesn't live to fulfill his mission. He recognizes this will destroy the peace treaty. * Meredith talks to Kayla Hassan over the phone and explains that she has evidence that implicates the Russians in their involvement with the day's events. * Former President Logan urges President Allison Taylor to keep Meredith's story under wraps, as there is more at stake than the treaty. * President Taylor has the FBI arrest Meredith and seize the evidence, and bring it to her. * At CTU NY, Chloe O'Brian lets Cole Ortiz know about Jack's partner, Jim Ricker. She says they will need to find him if they want to help Jack. * Jack dons a bullet-proof mask and uses a machine gun and some tear gas to capture Former President Charles Logan and demand the evidence from him. Under the threat of a five-second death countdown, Logan breaks and betrays Mikhail Novakovich to Jack. * Someone tries to warn Novakovich, but far too late; he is dead with a fireplace poker through his torso, and one survivor left to tell the tale. * Logan, in a medical stretcher from Jack's interrogation, contacts Russian President Yuri Suvarov about Novakovich's murder. Jack bugs the conversation and learns that Suvarov was giving Novakovich his orders and that one of them was Renee's murder. The following takes place between 2:00pm and 3:00pm. Events occur in real time. 02:02:16 02:06:06 02:09:10 02:11:23 02:13:38...02:13:39...02:13:40... 02:17:55 02:20:47 02:23:45 02:26:33...02:26:34...02:26:35... 02:30:52 02:37:32...02:37:33...02:37:34... 02:41:52 02:48:12 02:49:58...02:49:59...02:50:00... 02:54:14 02:55:47 02:59:57...02:59:58...02:59:59...03:00:00 Episode credits Cast Starring *Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer *Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian *John Boyd as Arlo Glass *with Freddie Prinze Jr. as Cole Ortiz *and Cherry Jones as President Allison Taylor Special guest star *Gregory Itzin as President Charles Logan Guest starring *Michael Madsen as Jim Ricker *Nazneen Contractor as Kayla Hassan *Reed Diamond as Jason Pillar *Frank John Hughes as Tim Woods *Nick Jameson as President Yuri Suvarov *Necar Zadegan as Dalia Hassan *Navid Negahban as Jamot *Julie Claire as Eden Linley *Jamie Martz as Nate Burke *and Eriq La Salle as UN Secretary General Co-starring *Tava Smiley as UN Protocol Director *Sarah Hollis as Presidential Aide Susan *Bob DeCastro as Reporter *Demond Robertson as CTU SWAT #1 *David Robert Lewis as Agent Lynch *Jane Condon as Anne (as "CTU Analyst") Uncredited * Steve Lanza as Agent Lanza Production staff Background information and notes * This is the penultimate episode of 24. * This is the second time no one died in the penultimate episode of a season. The first was Day 6: 4:00am-5:00am. * This is the first and only time when the "events occur in real time" title card has come in the penultimate episode of a season. * This episode is in second place for the longest final split screen ever at 40 seconds. In first place is Redemption at 51 seconds. * This is the last episode to show the final split screen. * Jack does not kill anyone in this episode or the next episode. The first time this has happened in the final two hours of a season * When Jack is about to execute Jason Pillar, the music which plays is the same one which played moments before Ryan Chappelle's execution on Day 3. See also * 2:00pm-3:00pm (disambiguation) Day 823 823 823